The Black and Her Lover
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: She had orders to kill a man that was in the way of her Dark Lord plans. Bellatrix would have been happy to do it...if it wasn't her Ex.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Midnight. She didn't have a moment to waste. Nobody would have notice her, because the shadows hidden her. All she had to do was to be quick. Quick and untraceable. How hard could that be? Not for her. Not for Bellatrix Black. The most fear witch in all history. A cold-hearted murderer. This job was too easy for her.

She took out her wand, and wordlessly did a spell. The door of the house, soundlessly opened. Bellatrix smirked, after this mission, the Dark Lord would announce her as his right-hand. Since she began to be a death eater, at the age of seventeen, her main goal was to be the lover of Voldemort and his second-in-command. He told her that if she completed this mission, that she'll be his second-in-command. Not lover. But that was good enough, she had plenty of time to win his heart.

Bellatrix cast the Silent Charm on her, before walking upstairs. As she did this, thoughts occupied her. Two years. Two hard-earn years. That's how long she was hoping to be with her Dark Lord. She like the sound of that: _her _Dark Lord. Of course, marriage wasn't a problem. She had reached age, nineteen. All she need was the Dark Lord noticing her _that _way.

She pushed open the door, and her eyes widen. No, not him. Anybody but him. But, no. Bella had to do this. To be with her Dark Lord. Then again...she had always loved him first...before she even thought of the Dark Lord. _He _was the only one that kept her in the light, of course the Dark Lord wanted to get rid of him. The Dark Lord needed his cold-hearted murderer, somebody like him...to have somebody as his equal. Bellatrix was perfect for it, but this was her first love...

Taking a deep breathe, she examined him. Messy black hair, lean, muscular body, those emerald green eyes... She had stayed too long. Soon he had slowly waken, his emerald green eyes sleepy, before widening in alarm.

"Bella?" He asked in disbelief.

She swallowed hard, she was stupid. _So _stupid. Why didn't she kill him right away? While he was sleeping? The answer came to her mockingly: she was still in love with him.

_Don't answer_. Thought Bella, she couldn't trust her voice.

Harry Peterson looked at her with concern, "Bella...what are you doing here?"

How could she tell him, that she was assigned to kill him? That wasn't something you told somebody. She had to leave. _Now. _Or she couldn't trust her actions.

One word slip her lips: "_Stupefy." _

Quickly, she erased any memory of her being there, and ran from the house.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Black, look down at the letter. When will he realize? When will he realize that they could never be together? That she was destined for Lucius Malfoy? There was knock on the window. She turned her head, to see Bellatrix, before walking towards it.<p>

"Did you do it?" Narcissa whispered, as she open the window.

As Bella crawled through the window, she shook her head. Narcissa sighed in relieve. Maybe...maybe Bella would stop this craziness.

"I-I couldn't...it was Harry." Bella answered.

Narcissa's eyes widen, "Harry? Like Harry Peterson?"

Bella nod, "I froze. Narcissa, I think...I think I'm still in love with him."

Silence.

Narcissa stared at Bella with disbelief, "Really?"

Bellatrix hesitated, before nodding, "What am I going to do? I was suppose to kill him!"

Narcissa bite her lower lip, "You can run for it."

"I can't!" Hissed Bellatrix, then she showed Narcissa her forearm, "He'll find me through this!"

"Maybe somebody can destroy it?" Suggested Narcissa.

"Who?" Snapped Bella.

"Dumbledore?"

"Then I'm definitely dead! The Dark Lord, _hates _Dumbledore." Exclaimed Bellatrix.

"Andromeda." Narcissa whispered.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, "I don't want any help from _her_. She left us, Cissy, for a...a _mudblood. _Her own family for a _mudblood_."

"You do want to live. Right?" Said Narcissa.

But Bellatrix's attention was no longer on Narcissa, her eyes was something else.

"What is this?" Bella demanded, grabbing the letter.

"It's nothing..." Narcissa started.

"Nothing?" Bellatrix growled, "it's from James Potter! When is he going to learn?! Do I need to take care of him?"

Narcissa grabbed the letter, "No! Bella leave it alone!"

"If I leave it alone, how would the blood-traitor know, he's not wanted?" Asked Bellatrix, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't call him that!" said Narcissa, "it's my fault anyways, I should have never led him on."

"Well then, you better fix it!" Yelled Bellatrix.

"Shut up!" Hissed Narcissa, and then glanced at her door, "You might wake up mum and dad."

Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa's shoulders, and turned her around, "Are they still hitting you?"

Narcissa look away, "I'm okay."

Bellatrix's tone soften, "No it's not. Narcissa, I thought-I thought that you could last two more years. But if you can't, you can always stay with me."

Narcissa shook her head, "I can last! Bella, you can't protect me forever."

Bella sighed, and ruffled up Narcissa's hair, "You know I can't bear to see you hurt."

"I know." Said Narcissa, softly, "but Bella, I've got to learn how to stick up for myself."

Bellatrix pulled Narcissa into a hug, "I know, Cissy but..."

"I'm fine." Narcissa insisted.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone." Bella promised.

"Now, back to the problem at hand..." Narcissa starts.

"I'm _not _going to get help for Andromeda." Bella countered.

Narcissa glared at her, "do you want to live? Then I suggest, you suck it up and get her help."

Bellatrix glared back at her, before giving in, "Fine! Fine."

* * *

><p>Andromeda was finishing the dishes, when there was a knock on the door. Quickly, she wiped off her hands on her jeans and head towards the door. When she opened the door, two figures were standing there, and was wearing hoods covering their faces. Almost at the same, the two figure took off their hoods.<p>

Andromeda's eyes widen, "Bella? Cissy?"

* * *

><p>A minute passed.<p>

Then two, and finally Andromeda blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda asked.

Narcissa glanced behind her, then turned to Andromeda, "can we come in? Please Andy."

Andromeda nod, and step aside, "of course, come in."

The two hurried inside and look around.

Narcissa turned to Andromeda, "you have a lovely home."

"Cut the crap." Bella snapped, "Andromeda, I need you to destroy my Dark Mark."

Andromeda looked slightly startled, "Your Dark Mark? Why?"

"The Dark Lord wanted me to kill Harry Peterson." Bella explained, "I couldn't do it. So, now, if I show up and he finds out that I didn't kill him...Andromeda, the Dark Lord _will _kill me."

"Why do you think that _I _can do it?" Andromeda asked.

"Because Andy, you the only person that can do it...well besides Dumbledore and there is _no _way I'm going to him." Said Bella.

Andromeda was taken back that Bellatrix was using her nickname.

"Come on please Andy." Said Narcissa, "We just ask of this favor and we will never bother you again."

But, that's not what Andromeda wanted. She missed her sisters, and was hoping that maybe they could go back to what they used to be. Best friends. Sisters. Andromeda knew that could never happen, as long as Andromeda was still with Ted. Sometimes you have to sacrifice what you keep dear.

"Alright, fine." Andromeda sighed, "follow me."

* * *

><p>Bellatrix had only cried once, and that was when her father raped her. The pain was excutratifiying, as it was going on Narcissa rubbed her back, and whisper reassuring words. Then, finally, the pain was over, and her forearm red.<p>

"I'm _never _doing that again." Bella said through grit teeth.

"Where are you going to go?" Narcissa whispered.

"What does she mean, 'where are you going?'" Andromeda asked.

"I going to have to leave." Bellatrix explained, "Voldemort will want to kill me, when he finds out that I didn't kill him."

"So...you're going to have to go into disguise." Andromeda guessed.

"Exactly." Narcissa said.

"We can't use a glamour...so..." Andromeda trailed off.

"No," Bellatrix said, her eyes widening.

"Yes." said Narcissa.

"First your hair..." Andromeda started.

Bellatrix ran a hand through her hair, "What about my hair?"

"We're going to have to cut it and dye." Narcissa said.

Bella groaned.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix stared at the mirror.<p>

She was a whole new person, all together.

She had to long bangs and wavy shoulder-length hair, which was dyed brownish-blond color. No longer did Bellatrix have her dark violet eyes, and instead she had stunning hazel eyes. Bellatrix Black even had a new name: Chelsea Smith. A muggle-born that had intended an unknown Witches Boarding School. Along with the new wand (just in case). 11 inches, ebony and unicorn hair.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Bellatrix muttered, running a hand through her new hair.

Narcissa and Andromeda appeared behind Bellatrix, examining their work.

"That was the easy part." Andromeda said.

"Now the hard part." Narcissa added.

"Hard part?" Bellatrix asked, "What hard part."

"Where are you going to leave." Andromeda said.

"You can't really live in the Wizarding World anymore..." Narcissa agreed.

"No." Bellatrix groaned.

They looked at her sympathetically. Bellatrix ignored it and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up groggily, and looked around. Had it been a dream? Had Bellatrix Black really been in his room?<p>

He ran a hand through his hair, his thoughts on Bellatrix.

Bellatrix the nineteen year old beauty, that he had dated back in Hogwarts. The last time Harry was _pretty sure _he seen her in person, was on the last day of Seventh year. And that memory wasn't a fond one of her. After that, he heard all kinds of news of Bellatrix Black...of all the people she killed and torture. If Bellatrix _was _here...that would have meant that he was next on her list. If she _was _here, why didn't she kill him? What had stop her?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been two years since that fateful night. Two years since Bellatrix Black had proper look at Harry after Hogwarts. Two years since the Black Sisters had seen each other for three months. Two years ago when Narcissa was supposedly to end her relationship with James Potter. During those two years, Bellatrix had brought a small house and gotten at job as a waitress. Andromeda had insisted that Voldemort wouldn't think that Bellatrix would ever take a job like that, since that was below her. So grudgingly, Bellatrix agreed that she'll take the job. The plan had worked out perfectly, nobody would look for Bellatrix: To the Ministry of Magic, Bellatrix was hidding trying to escapse from being in Azkban; To the death eaters, the once talent witch had gotten on The Dark Lord's bad side, and was killed because of it.

Even after two years, Bellatrix couldn't get use to her 'new' name. It would take her Muggle friends to call her 'new' name six to seven times, before Bellatrix would register that they were calling _her._ Narcissa and Andromeda would call her Chelsea, every time they visited her so that she could get use to her name. But so far it wasn't working. Besides the fact that Bellatrix wasn't answering to her name, she was still forgetting that she was a muggle-born and not a pureblood of the Noble and Ancient Black. Bellatrix can count multiple times she had let slip of her status in the Wizarding World, thankfully the Muggles didn't know what she was talking about. If Bellatrix wasn't answering to her new name or wasn't letting it slip of status, she was thinking of damn Harry Peterson. The Gryffindor that had been Bellatrix friend in first year, the same Gryffindor that had became Bellatrix's boyfriend in fifth year.

Besides, Bellatrix wasn't the only one thinking about her Ex. Well...James was _supposed _to be Narcissa's Ex, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even through she was destined for Lucius, she was _in love _with James. Bellatrix would always pester Narcissa if she had broken up with James, and she would hesitated and say 'not yet'. Which would make Bellatrix angry, and the visit always ended with Bellatrix storming out and Narcissa crying. Narcissa couldn't see why she had to end her relationship with James, _now_. Shouldn't she be able to enjoy every second with him, like Bella did Harry? No. Bellatrix didn't cherish every moment with Harry, in fact Bellatrix had broken up with him and had screamed at him, 'You know what Harry? Go fuck yourself! I'm done! If you want Ginny Weasley, _fine! _Go head, see if I care! Me and you are _over_!'

When the fact was that Ginny and Harry were just friends, Bellatrix had just caught them hugging and assumed the worst. Through Harry didn't try to correct her, since he was furious as well. Something so small had ended the two's relationship. So Narcissa couldn't neccessary said that Bellatrix cherish the moments with Harry. But, that wasn't going to stop Narcissa to do so. Besides, it couldn't hurt for her to do so. What's the worse that can happen?

And Alas Andromeda. Even through she had been visiting Bellatrix for two years now, their relationship was still severly damaged. If Narcissa wasn't there when Andromeda visited, the two would get into a big argument that had to do with Andromeda's decision two years ago. Andromeda couldn't understand it, why was Bellatrix so upset with her marrying Ted? There was nothing wrong with it. The reason was obvious yet Andromeda was _oblivious_. Bellatrix had felt betrayed when Andromeda had chosen Ted instead of her. Bellatrix's best friend, her sister. Yet she chose a _mudblood _over her.

All in all the Black Sisters were all dealing with their personal problems, and couldn't confine in each other because a simple decision that Andromeda made.

Now, it has been exactly two years, and Harry Peterson woke up to a sunny morning. The dark-haired boy's feet hesitatedly touch the surprisingly warm floor. At this he remembers that the Weasley's brothers (Fred, George, and Ron) were staying over for a month. As Harry head downstairs, he smelled breakfast. In the kitchen was Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"When did you two get here?" Harry asked running his hand through his hair.

"Last night." Ginny answered, as she handed Fred (or was it George?) his plate.

"You were working...and we didn't want disturb you." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded and sat down.

"I still can't believe that James is still going out with Narcissa Black." Ginny said shaking her head.

"No surprise there-" Fred spoke up grinning.

"Remember when dear Harry over here dated Bellatrix-"

"How she accused you and Ginny dating-"

"She never been right in the head-"

"Don't know what you seen in her, Harry."

"That was four years ago." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Let it go."

"Speaking of Slytherin girls...is that Slytherin still writing to you?" George asked slyly.

"That Slytherin girl has a name." Fred said with uncharacteristic annoyance, "It's Valerie Lestrange. And not all Slytherins are bad."

George forfeited a shock expression, "Did I hear right? Did Freddie here defend _Slytherins_?"

"No. I'm defending Valerie." Fred corrected as Ginny handed him his plate.

"Bonkers just like James, Ted, and Harry." Ron muttered, as he looked through _The Daily Prophet. _

George nodded, and Fred glared at the two of them. At that moment a beautiful snowy owl flew to the window.

"You have been using Hedwig?" Harry asked annoyed, "Without my permission?"

"Val had wanted me to write to her. And since I've yet to get a new owl, I thought I borrow Hedwig for just a second." Fred explained.

Harry glared at him, "You could have asked."

"Sorry." Fred said, as he bit into his bacon.

Ron got up from his seat and let Hedwig in. The owl flew in and landed on the table, Fred unhook the letter from Hedwig's ankle, before she flew over to Harry who gave her a piece of bacon. Fred opened the letter and began to read, as his siblings tried to get a glimpse of what was written.

"This isn't for you." Fred said, getting out of his seat and moving away from the trio.

Hermione and Harry looked at the Weasley's kids in amusement.

"So Hermione." Harry said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Hm?" Hermione said turning to face him.

"How are Luna and Neville?" Harry asked, "Still getting used to being newly weds?"

Hermione gave a small smile, "I wouldn't know...they're still on their honeymoon. Harry, they got marry Friday. It's Monday."

Harry facepalmed, "I could I forget?"

Hermione frowned a little, "You have been very business for the last few months. What's wrong?"

Harry ate his eggs before answering, "It's nothing really. I just-"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Hermione gave him a look of concern, "It's just what?"

"Nothing." Harry forced a smile.

_When really Harry was still thinking about his visit to a muggle coffee shop a few months back. He was heading to visit his mum and dad, when he came across it. The coffee shop wasn't all that big, quite small actually, and he had caught sight of a waitress taking a customer's order. The waitress looked bored, and was tapping her pen on a pad. She had so happened to look up and lock eyes with Harry. She had short brownish-blond hair with long bangs and hazel eyes. The waitress looked startled and turned her attention back to the customer, and began to quickly scribble down the order, as if her job depend on that order. Harry watched as the waitress then head to the counter and handed in the order._

_The way that the waitress was acting, made Harry entered the coffee shop. He sat by the window, and waited for the young woman to come to him. She was hesitated with her walk towards him and rather slow. When she finally got to his seat, the two stared at each other. Harry noticed that her stance looked like if he said one thing wrong that she'll bolt. The waitress pulled her short hair into a a ponytail, before taking out the pad and pen._

_"What can I get you?" The young woman asked coolly, looking away from him._

_"Black coffee." Harry answered shortly._

_The waitress wrinkled her nose as she wrote down the order. The way she did it reminded Harry of Bellatrix Black._

_"I take that you don't like black coffee." Harry said._

_The hazel-eyed woman looked up at him, "I distaste it."_

_Harry place a hand under his chin, "And why is that?"_

_The woman opened her mouth, before closing it, and answered shortly, "I just don't."_

_Harry was intrigued by the waitress cold demeanor. Wasn't she bored before he had entered? What had he done to this waitress that he never meant in his life?_

_Before the waitress left, Harry stopped her._

_"What is your name?" Harry asked._

_She looked over her shoulder, "Chelsea Smith."_

_And left without another word._

_"Chelsea Smith." Harry muttered trying out the name._

_Nothing clicked into mind, and Harry wondered who was this woman, who was so cold to him._

"Harry?" Hermione said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm still here." Harry murmured, as he absentmindedly trace his finger around his plate.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked as Harry placed his plate in the sink.

"When is the next Hogsmeade trip for Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

* * *

><p>"Prongs!"<p>

James Potter blinked and looked over to his best mate, Sirius Black.

"Hm?"

"Where is your head today?" Sirius asked, "I've been calling you name for the last five minutes."

"Sorry, thinking," James said, pushing up his glasses and glanced over to the Slytherin Table.

Narcissa Black was chatting with her friends, and every once and awhile she would glanced over to James.

"Lily Evans?" Sirius guessed, looking to the red-head that was talking to Heaven Hills and Tracy McCall.

"Sure." James said, dragging his eyes away from Narcissa.

"How are you going to take care of Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"Haven't really thought about it." James admitted.

"And he shouldn't." Remus Lupin cut in.

"Oh, Moony lighten up." Sirius said, "It'll be a harmless prank."

"When have any of your pranks been _harmless_." Remus said raising an eyebrow.

Sirius grin, "Good point mate."

James watched as Narcissa left the Slytherin table, and the Great Hall.

"Uh-um...I got to go you guys, see you around." James said, as he got up and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Wait, P-James! Where are you going?" Sirius called.

The grand doors of the Great Hall muffled out any of the loud questions of the Marauders. It only took James seconds to find Narcissa Black (Thanks to the Marauders' Map), the blond beauty was heading to the Seventh Floor, the Room of Requirements.

"You decided to follow me today?" Narcissa asked dryly as he entered the room.

"Cissy-"

"No." Narcissa snapped, "You don't get to call me that. What is it when you're with my bloody cousin and the other two? '_Black_?'"

James looked away from Narcissa's cold blue eyes, "Narcissa, I'm sorry it's just-"

"That you're ashamed of our relationship." Narcissa finished, "I know. It shouldn't bother me since I'm getting married to Malfoy after Hogwarts."

James ran a hand through his hair, "Narcissa, Cissy, I'm truly sorry how I treated it you. I'm not ashame of our relationship, honestly."

Narcissa eyed him skeptically, "Really?"

James walked towards her and pulled her into an embrace, "I swear that I completely and truly sorry."

Narcissa kissed him, "Make it up to me tonight, and tomorrow. If you are truly and _completely _sorry."

James gave her a lopsided grin, "Anything."

* * *

><p>"I saw him." Bellatrix blurted as soon as Andromeda sat down, "<em>Again."<em>

"Who?" Andromeda asked dumbly.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Harry freaky Peterson."

Andromeda's eyes widen, "Oh! Why?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Bellatrix demanded frustrated.

Andromeda tucked her hair behind her ears, "What did he say?"

"Nothing." Bellatrix answered.

"Nothing." Andromeda repeated skeptically.

Bellatrix nodded, "It's _irritating! _Why is he so keen in knowing me-I mean 'Chelsea Smith?'"

"Because-This might sound confusing-you remind him of you." Andromeda said.

"That is confusing." Bellatrix said.

Andromeda sighed, "'Chelsea Smith' reminds Harry of _you_."

"Damn." Bellatrix cursed, "How can I possible get rid of him?"

"I don't know." Andromeda said completely stumped.

The older Black sisters looked at each other, thinking...

* * *

><p>Fred stuffed his hands into his pocket, waiting for Valerie Lestrange. The beautiful blond was nowhere to been seen, and Fred was beginning to think that she had set him up. Valerie has done it before, her attempt in being funny. He shook his head, Fred had to teach Val some <em>real <em>pranks. But Fred wasn't on the topic anymore, because at that moment two boys were holding him down, as the third boy punched him in the stomach.

"Stay the hell away from my sister." Growled the boy who was punching him.

Fred looked up to become face-to-face with Jonathan Lestrange, the older brother of Valerie Lestrange. The boy's blond was tussled and his blue eyes blazing. Valerie had mention Jonathan at the beginning of their relationship. She had warned him that Jonathan would not approve of the relationship. He dismissed it nothing, not even Val's older brother, was going to stop Fred from being with Valerie.

If only he knew how determine Jonathan was.

"Never." Fred wheezed.

Another punch, this time it was aimed at Fred's face.

"Listen here _Blood-traitor_." Jonathan spat, "You stay the hell away from my sister. She doesn't deserve anything that's beneath her."

Fred took a moment to register the hit, "That's not what Valerie thinks."

Jonathan stared at Fred for a moment, before hurling a strong punch at Fred's stomach. The redhead grunted in pain, taking hard to breathe.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay the bloody hell away from Valerie." growled the blond boy.

The Dawson boy took out his wand and uttered at single spell, "_Crucio!"_

The boys dropped Fred, as he withered in pain.

"Hey, uh, Jonathan...?" One of the boys said nervously.

Jonathan Dawson had a smug smile on his face, "It's alright Daniel, we're done here."

The trio apparated as Fred laid on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"I-I got to make it back to Harry's." Fred said to himself, as he struggled to get up.

Taking all the energy that Fred had left he apparated.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell! What happened?" Ron asked, as Fred stumbled into the living room.<p>

"Valerie-" Fred started.

"Valerie did this?" Ginny growled, "why in the hell would she do such a thing?"

Fred managed to shake his head, "N-no. Val's brother did."

"What ever for?" George demand, helping Fred up.

Fred started to cough up blood, "He doesn't want us together."

"A sure sign that you _should_." Ron muttered.

"No." Fred said stubbornly, "I-I love her."

George covered his face with his hands, "Bloody hell mate! How mad are you?"

"Wait." Ginny said, as she used a healing spell on Fred.

"What?" Ron asked.

"This was a setup."

"Really?" Fred said dryly, "I couldn't tell."

"No, that's not what I mean." Ginny answered hotly, "I mean that, he came before Valerie right?"

Fred nod.

"So..." Ginny trailed off, "That means when she gets there, she'll think that you blew her off."

"Damnit." Fred cursed, trying to get up, "I got to-"

"No, rest." George commanded, "She can wait."

* * *

><p>"He didn't show up." Valerie said, as she sat down at the table.<p>

Jonathan hide a smirk, "Really? That dirty Blood-Traitor."

Valerie turned to face him, "Don't call him that! Besides, it's not like him. Something must come up...but he would have sent me an owl."

Jonathan shrugged and opened the refrigerator, "Maybe he seeing somebody else."

Valerie's eyes widen, "No, He wouldn't."

Jonathan looked over the door, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I-" Valerie stopped short, "Johnthan what did you do?"

Jonathan looked genuinely hurt, "I see that he means a lot to you. And wouldn't want to hurt you."

Valerie looked at him skeptically, "You given up on trying to destroy our relationship?"

"Exactly." Jonathan said, "Honestly sis, I would never hurt you like that."

He sounded genuinely truthful./But how come Valerie wasn't believing him?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now with all the chaos surrounding this story, you wonder...what does each one have to do with the other? In time that will all be explain, but until then back to Harry and his plans in Hogmeads...

"Prongs where you go?" Sirius asked the dark-haired boy as they made their way to Hogmeads.

"I-erm-went to uh-go to library." James lied badly.

Sirius eyed James supiciously before shrugging it off, "Thought of any plans for Snape?"

James gave him a mischief grin, "Yeah, actually-"

He stopped short when he felt a breeze beside him, he turned his head and saw that nothing was there.

"Harry?" James said hesitatedly.

Sirius turned his head towards the direction of the way James was looking, "Did you say Harry?"

Before James could answer, Harry suddenly appeared, grinning at the two Gryffindors.

"I believe he did." Harry replied, "Have you two seen Narcissa?"

"Narcissa?" Sirius said in disbelief, "Why would you want to see _her_?"

"Have a question to ask her, if it's alright with you." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"She's over there." James said, the tone of his voice suddenly bitter.

Harry turned his head, to see that Narcissa Black was with Lucius Malfoy. He had his arm drap over her shoulders, and was looking down her, telling her story of some sort. The beautiful blond looked up at him, her blue eyes lit with amusement and a small smile graced her face. They had look the part of being a perfect couple, and to top it off...Lucius lean in for a kiss. Narcissa's eyes widen in surprise and a blush had immediately cross her face. But, she finally closed her eyes and kissed the Slytherin boy back. By then, Lucius had pulled Narcissa into an embrace.

"They look cozy." Sirius noted, as he turned to see the scene.

Harry look confuse a moment before it slowly dawn to him...it didn't seem that Sirius knew about James and Narcissa's relationship. If that was true, then how did Ginny Weasley know...? He shook his head, at the moment it didn't matter, yet...The former Gryffindor turned to see James reaction. The younger dark-hair boy's eyes flash with jealousity and anger.

"They're meant for each other." Sirius continued, unknowning making his best mate even angrer, "Both cold."

"She's not-" James said grit teeth, before changing his mind, "You're absolutely right Padfoot."

_Was this revenge for ignoring her? _James wonder, as he forced himself to turn away from the scene.

"Do you have to talk with her right now?" Sirius asked turning to Harry.

"Afraid so." Harry respond, as he started to head towards the couple.

"Oh, let me ruin the moment." Sirius smirked, racing ahead of him.

"James?" Harry asked, as they head to Narcissa and Lucius.

"I'm fine." James bristled.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but left him alone.

"Sirius." Narcissa said annoyed, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not at all." Sirius answered brightly, "Dear little cousin-"

"I'm older than you." Narcissa cut in.

"By nine months." Sirius said dismissively.

"Hello Cissy," Harry said interuppting their childish arguement.

Narcissa gave Sirius a quick glare before turning to the source of the voice.

"Harry!" Narcissa beamed.

"Narcissa." James said shortly.

Narcissa glanced over to James and was confused with his terse tone and cold-demanear. What had she done wrong?

"Great the three Strooges." Lucius muttered.

Narcissa elbowed him gently, "Don't be rude, Lucius."

She turned her attention to Harry, "Why are you here? I haven't seen you for four years."

"Well, it's about your sister." Harry started.

"Which one?" Narcissa asked, "If you mean Andromeda, I have completely severe contact with her-"

"Blood-tratior." Lucius murmured.

Narcissa's expression harden slightly, "Or Bellatrix, who I also haven't seen in four years, through I do fear that she's been murder."

Harry would have almost believed Narcissa, if it wasn't for her eyes. They showed that she was nervous, in panic, probably wondering why he was asking about her sisters. How something happened to them, and she's have yet to known? They gave away that Narcissa was lying, she _have _been seeing her sisters for the last past four years.

"Lucius," Harry said. "If you won't mind if I-"

"Why are you asking him?" Narcissa cut in, "It's my well-being and my choice if I want to come along. I thought you weren't sexist, Harry."

Harry grinned and held his hands up in surrender, "I see you still the ball of fire."

"Aren't all Blacks?" Sirius said proudly.

"I'll leave the four of you alone." Lucius annouced, "See you around, Narcissa."

He lean in and kissed Narcissa, before pulling away and walking away. Narcissa turned to give James apologetic look, but he was staring hard at his shoes.

"Come along Hogwarts Students." Harry said, "I must talk to all of you."

The Seventh Years glanced at each other, before following Harry. When they got to their destination, Harry turned to Narcissa.

"I know you were lying to me." Harry said.

Narcissa's eyes widen, "What?"

"You _have _been seeing Bellatrix and Andromeda." Harry continued.

"What makes you say that?" Narcissa demand, crossing her arms.

"Your eyes." Harry answered.

"Cissy, Cissy, Cissy." Sirius said shaking his head, "That's the number one rule when it comes to lying."

"Shut it." Narcissa snapped, "Why do you want to know about my sisters anyway?"

"Nothing." Harry said reassuringly, "I just want to know where Bellatrix is."

Narcissa looked at Harry directly in the eye, "Harry, I know that we're friends and all- _But, _I wouldn't tell you where Bellatrix was even _if _ I was dying."

This time Narcissa was being absolutely truthful.

~0~

The knock on the door startled the Black Sisters.

"Did you invite anyone over?" Andromeda asked.

"No." Bellatrix rolling her eyes, "It's probably my roommate, she keep forgetting her keys."

With that Bellatrix got up and opened the door. Revealing her brunette roommate, Victoria Marshalls.

"I thought I had my keys this time." Victoria sighed.

"Obviously not." Bellatrix said shaking her head.

"Victoria." Andromeda called, smiling.

"Hello, Alexandra." Victoria said.

At some point of time, the Black Sisters decided that Andromeda and Narcissa needed to change their names too. Andromeda was now Alexandra and Narcissa was now Rosalie. They figured if that, it would less likely cause attention to themself.

"What you two up to?" Victoria asked, as she head to the kitchen.

"Nothing." Bellatrix answered, "Just talking."

"Hm." Victoria said, "Have Rosalie visited yet?"

"No," Andromeda said, "She's still in school you know. And Christmas break hasn't came about yet."

"Oh," Victoria sounded disappoint, "I wanted to give her something."

Bellatrix and Andromeda exchanged looks.

"What's that?" Bellatrix asked.

"If I show it to you guys, you won't tell her?" Victoria called.

"Sure, what is it?" Andromeda said.

Victoria sauntered into the living room, with a necklace in hand. It was simple with a single diamond in the middle.

"Where did you get that?" Bellatrix asked with wide-eyes.

"My boyfriend." Victoria said offhandedly, "We went shopping today."

"Christmas shopping already?" Andromeda said raising an eyebrow.

"It's November." Victoria said, "Perfect time to shop."

"You guys what until December?" Victoria asked.

Bellatrix and Andromeda nod.

"Should of known." Victoria said shaking her head, "Back to the problem at hand: Will Rosalie like this?"

"She'll love it." Andromeda answered.

"Great." Victoria smiled, "Who's cooking tonight, Chels? Me or you?"

"You." Bellatrix answered as she laid on the counch, "I'm tired."

"Alright, you staying tonight, Alex?" Victoria asked, as she head back to the kitchen.

"No," Andromeda said shaking her head.

"She's going back to _him_." Bellatrix said, as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't start." Andromeda groaned.

Bellatrix was in the process of pulling out her ponytail, before she gave Andromeda a petrifing look. Andromeda sighed and looked away, before leaving.

"You and her husband still not getting along?" Victoria asked, as Andromeda slammed the door.

"I never approve of him and I will _never _like him." Bellatrix answerd.

~0~

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, as soon as he made it from Hogsmead.

"Valerie Lestrange's brother is what happened to him." George said.

"Huh?" Harry said.

"I don't want to talk about right now." Fred groaned.

"Did you get everything you need at Hogsmead." Ginny asked.

"Yes and no." Harry answered.

"How so?" Ron asked.

"I was hoping that Narcissa would tell me where Bellatrix was." Harry said.

"Why would you go looking for her?" Ron demanded.

"It's just that...there's this waitress at this cafe-"

"And you think it's Bellatrix." Ginny guessed.

Harry nod, "Yeah..."

Ron snorted, "Well you're wrong. _If _Bellatrix is alive, she wouldn't become a waitress."

"There is no _if _about it." Harry said, "Bellatrix is alive."

"What?" George looked stun, "How would you possible know?"

"That's all Narcissa would give me." Harry explained.

"So, let me get this right, Bellatrix is alive somewhere, and there is a waitress that you reminds you of her?" Ron said.

Harry nod slowly, "Yeah..."

Ron collapse on a nearby chair, "Bloody hell."

"You're not really going to look for her, are you?" Ginny said.

"This is Harry we're talking about." Ron cut in, "He'll bloody do it."

"Harry don't." Ginny advised, "What good will it be, if you do this search?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, "I don't know. But I have to do it."

~0~

The Hogsmead inicent vanished from his thoughts the moment she kissed him. He had decided that he'll miss class-it was history anyway-to be with her. James wouldn't had thought that Narcissa would be there, through. But there she was, sitting in chair that she had conjured up in the Room of Requirements, waiting. Before James could get on her for what happen at Hogsmead, she walked towards him and kissed him.

He kissed her back.

"James, you should be in class." She murmured.

He pulled away and gave her a loopsided grin, "I came here to visit you and all you care about is me going to _class_? Cissy, Cissy, Cissy what about you hypcritical girl."

"Free period." Narcissa answered crossing her arms.

"Oh." James said with uncharateristic quietness.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, tilting her head.

"I can't stand to see you and Lucius together especially when you guys are...inimate." James said bitterly.

"But it's all an act and you know this." Narcissa said softly, placing a hand under his chin, "I'm in love with _you_, not Lucius, _you_. And-and we'll find a way to be with each other."

James kissed her softly, "If it's the last thing I do."

"If it's the last thing I do." Narcissa agreed softly.

~0~

Valerie made sure that she heard the door close, before she raced to the fireplace.

"Twenty minutes." Valerie muttered.

She had a bad feeling that something terrible had happened to Fred, and _had _to go check on him. She glanced over her shoulder before whispering Harry Peterson's house. Valerie stepped out of a different chimmey, she subconsciously pushed her blond hair out of her face, as she walked catiously out the living room. Immediately, a wand was against her neck.

"Who are you?" A young woman with red hair and brown eyes demanded.

"Valerie. Valerie Lestrange." She answered with wide-eyes, "I came to see Fred."

The red-head look her up and down, "You're Valerie?"

Valerie looked down at the wand against her throat, "Y-yes. Is Fred alright?"

Slowly, the red-head put down the wand, "Follow me. By the way, I'm Fred's little sister, Ginny."

Valerie let go of a breathe she didn't know she was holding, "Ginny...he's spoke about you."

"Hm." Ginny answered.

Meanwhile, Johnthan Lestrange ducked into a dark in secluded place. Inside was three other men sitting around looking bored.

"What's kept you so long cousin?" One of the man said with a french accent.

Johnthan turned to face him. The man had curly brown hair, a trimmed beard, and dark brown eyes: Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Valerie." Johnthan answered causally.

"Is she going to hold you up every time?" said another man.

Johnthan turned and glare at him, "Who brought this snivillously coward?"

The young man had long greasy black hair, black eyes, and a crooked nose. This young man was known as Severus Snape.

"Now, now." Drawled the last man with long blond hair, "The Dark Lord trusts him-"

Johnthan snorted, "As if I care what the Dark Lord thinks of _him_. Why are _we _trusting him with something so personal-"

"Treahery against the Dark Lord I presumed?" Severus said raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing of that sort." Lucius cut in, "Isn't that right Johnthan."

Johnthan gritted his teeth, glaring at the seventeen-year-old, "Right."

"Excellent." Severus sneered, "Now what is this pathetic thing, you three have been keeping secret?"

"My dear younger sister, Valerie is dangerously close to being with a blood-traitor." Johnthan explained, "I want to get rid of him immediately."


End file.
